


朝俞

by Az72237



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 17:58:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Az72237/pseuds/Az72237
Summary: 朝俞【第八字母】





	朝俞

**Author's Note:**

> 滴滴滴  
第一次写🚗心里十分慌张  
*大概7k多  
*💊梗  
*脐橙  
我尽量不ooc了哭  
ao3好难搞........

“哈哈哈哈，我们这些同学都有多少年没见着了！今天那么齐的同学聚会，大家一定玩的开心啊！我买单！”刘存浩豪气地一挥手，大家都鼓起掌来，还有人嚷嚷着说买最贵的菜，也开始互相七嘴八舌地问候起对方的近况。  
贺朝搂着谢俞的肩膀，闹哄哄地跟着一起起哄：“今天大家一定给他吃破费，让他的钱包好好减个肥！”  
谢俞觉得感慨。他的目光扫过每个人的面孔，大家都变了，又没有变。他们都褪去了高中时的稚嫩，多了几分成熟，有的从傻不愣登的疯子变成了职场上精明的商人，也有的从二话不说就上手的女汉子变成了温文尔雅的主持人。这让他们看上去有些陌生，可开口还是熟悉的语气，眼里也是与高中时一样的清亮。  
“哎！朝哥，你现在在保险公司做到什么职位了？经理还是高管？”万达凑到贺朝面前，笑嘻嘻地问着。  
贺朝一下子吊儿郎当起来：“嘁，我现在可是总监，月入过万的那种，佩服哥吧！”  
万达眉毛一下子跳了起来：“哇靠！这么牛！不愧是朝哥！”  
谢俞坐在贺朝旁边面无表情地看着他，冷冷地开了口：“0.6万也能叫月入过万？”  
万达毫不客气地笑了起来：“啊哈哈哈哈哈哈俞哥你也太会拆台了吧哈哈哈！”  
贺朝：......  
贺朝欲哭无泪地看着谢俞，后者依然面无表情，对着他挑了挑眉表示疑惑，而贺朝硬生生从谢俞的面瘫脸上读出了名为无辜的情绪。  
贺朝：“同桌，不带你这么泼冷水的，难道你不知道家事不可外传...哎哟！别打头！”  
谢俞抬手就是一记暴栗，一点也不留情，打的贺朝哇哇叫疼。  
贺朝：“小朋友你谋杀亲f...”一句话还没说完，就被谢俞捂住了嘴，语气冰冷：“找死直说。”  
万达贼兮兮地看着他们两个，语气十分欠了：“嘿嘿，时隔多年，还是一物降一物，朝哥妻管严越来越严重了！”结果被谢俞轻飘飘地看了一眼之后，立马就打着哈哈溜走了。  
饭局过后，女生几乎都被自家男朋友接走了，小部分男生也被女朋友拽着耳朵拎回了家，就剩下万达，刘存浩，谢俞跟贺朝四个人。  
刘存浩看见账单的时候一点也不心疼，毕竟现在工作好，这几些年攒了不少钱。  
他刷完卡之后，对剩下三个人说：“诶，他们都走光了，咱哥几个再去酒吧喝几杯？饭局上都没怎么喝呢。”  
万达当然是赞同：“可以！我没意见。朝哥俞哥呢？”  
贺朝举手：“我无所谓，看我家小朋友愿不愿意吧。”  
谢俞看了看表：21:47  
他皱了皱眉。  
其实他不是很喜欢那种场所，但是时间还早，也确实挺久没见了，而且贺朝也在，这样的话应该也没什么吧？  
万达看出他有些犹豫，赶紧劝到：“哎哟俞哥，我们就去那边坐坐，喝喝酒，你就喝一杯就好了，就一杯，咱们那么久没见意思意思嘛！”  
谢俞被说服了。  
他们来的这家酒吧跟谢俞对普遍酒吧的印象差不了多少，笑声，起哄声，音乐声，酒杯碰撞声，太闹了。稍微有些不同的是，吧台跟卡座和舞台离得挺远的，也没几个人坐在上面。  
“小朋友，怎么了？”贺朝把手搭在谢俞腰上，被谢俞拨开了，看他脸色不是很好，凑到他耳边问了一句。  
谢俞有些烦躁：“吵。”  
刘存浩可有眼力见了：“咱们要不坐吧台吧，那边挺安静的。”  
谢俞才点点头，掏出黑色口罩戴上。  
走过去的时候，吧台最边上坐着一个男人，也戴着黑色的口罩，中间空了三个座位后就是另一个和调酒师闲聊的花臂男。其他座位都稀稀拉拉坐着人，但是没有连续的四个空位。  
谢俞眉毛又皱了起来，刚想说些什么，就看到那个口罩男看了眼手机，似乎收到了什么信息，匆匆忙忙地离开了。  
刚好，加上角落的空位，就有四个连在一起的位置了。贺朝指了指那里，拉着谢俞的手腕说：“诶！就坐那里吧。”  
谢俞没翻脸，顺从地被拉了过去。贺朝原本想坐那个角落的位置，被谢俞推开了。  
“我坐角落，你们聊，我懒得讲话。”  
贺朝眨眨眼，说了声“好”，凑过去亲了亲他的额头，被谢俞有些恼地推开了：“有病啊！”  
贺朝捏了捏他的手，笑着说：“反正这里那么暗，没人会注意的。”  
万达：......  
刘存浩：......  
谢俞被另外两个略带幽怨的眼神盯的发毛，耳后有些发烫，更加烦躁了，推了把还在嬉皮笑脸的贺朝：“聊你的天去，傻逼。”  
贺朝知道再惹就要炸毛了，转过身跟万达扯起皮来。  
谢俞无所事事，也不想听他们聊什么，就把目光放在调酒师手上，看着那位穿着马甲礼貌微笑的男人专业地调着酒。  
很快，一杯酒就调好了，调酒师还在跟花臂男说话，优雅地擦了擦手后，看向谢俞。不远处的男人带着黑色口罩，只露出清冷的眉眼，酒吧的蓝色灯光打在他的发顶，让人看不太清他的脸。调酒师脸上还是那个礼貌的微笑，把那杯酒放在了谢俞面前：“您的酒调好了。”  
谢俞：？？？  
谢俞：“我没有点酒。”  
调酒师笑眼盈盈，随便往身后一指：“那边的客人给您点的。”  
刚好他的手指就落在万达和刘存浩中间。谢俞抬眼望过去，后者看到跟他招了个手，就继续聊天了。而贺朝也沉迷在吹牛里，丝毫没注意自己身后发生的一切。  
谢俞想起万达说的喝一杯意思意思，明白这是他们给自己点的，认真端详起面前的酒。  
这是一杯蓝色渐变的鸡尾酒，靠近杯底是大海的深蓝色，越往上越浅，到杯口的时候已经变成透明的了，杯沿放了一片亮黄的柠檬，只不过也被酒吧的灯光染成了蓝色。  
谢俞拿起一根细长的铁勺，随意搅了两下，摘下口罩，送到嘴边尝了尝。  
不像酒，像汽水，不是苦的。  
有些甜味。  
还有一点果香。  
挺好喝的。  
刚喝了两口，一个女人就气势汹汹地朝吧台走来，拧着花臂男的耳朵硬生生拖走了，那个花臂男哎哟哎哟地叫唤着，走的时候却好像一直看着谢俞。  
谢俞继续看着调酒师调酒，把手中这杯鸡尾酒当饮料喝了，却总觉得越喝越渴，到最后就把整杯都灌下去了。  
调酒师看着他面前的空杯，笑了笑。  
等喝完了，谢俞才发现有点不对劲。  
脑袋昏昏的，身上有些发热。  
他舔了舔嘴唇，把卫衣的袖子拉了上去。  
“哈哈哈哈哈真的啊！那你也太走运了吧？”  
“嗨！还不是托我家这位欧神的福，不然这机会我这辈子都拿不到呢！”贺朝正跟刘存浩和万达聊的火热，突然感觉自己的衣角被拉了一下。他随意地对他们说了句“你们聊。”就转过身去。  
谢俞一只手摁着椅子边，一只手抓着贺朝一点点布料，低着头不说话。  
贺朝把椅子搬近他，语气温柔：“怎么？想我了？”  
谢俞还是不讲话。  
贺朝笑着握住他的手：“还是被我冷落，不开心了...你的手怎么这么烫？”  
贺朝才反应过来谢俞不对劲。  
他赶紧跳下凳子，一只手扶上他的腰，另一只手摸上他的脸颊。  
“怎么回事！”  
他把谢俞的脸抬起来一点才发现，谢俞正半眯着眼睛迷糊。他晃了一下，就往前倒去，被贺朝抱了一满怀。  
贺朝差点吓了个半死。  
谢俞头靠在贺朝的颈窝里，在他耳边小声说：“难受。”他的嗓子像被火烧一样，声音也哑的不行，呼出来的气息洒在贺朝耳畔和颈窝里，让贺朝也觉得自己开始阵阵发热。  
贺朝摁住谢俞的后颈，才注意到桌上的空酒杯。他有些着急：“谢俞！谢俞！你刚刚喝了什么东西？你自己点的吗？”  
谢俞在他肩膀上慢悠悠地摇了摇头，说：“好像..是鸡尾酒吧...不是..不是耗子给我点的吗..？”  
贺朝一直在跟他们两个聊天，怎么可能点了酒他却不知道？他拍了下桌子，声音不小：“调酒师！滚过来！”  
调酒师身体微微颤了一下，还是笑眯眯地走了过来：“有什么事吗？”  
“你给他喝的什么东西？谁点的？”  
“哦，是刚才坐在你们旁边的那位花臂的客人给这位点的，说是里面加了点特殊药。”  
“特殊药？？什么特殊药！而且怎么可能给他呢？你没给错吧？”  
调酒师愣了愣，借着那一点昏暗的灯光凑上前看了看谢俞的侧颜，震惊地往后退了一步，脸上的笑容一下子消失，只剩下错愕：“抱...抱歉！我好像确实..认错了！因为之前那位客人也带了黑色的口罩，我没看清。抱歉！”  
贺朝有些火了：“你他妈倒是说清楚这是什么特殊药！”  
“呃..就是..你们所说的春...”调酒师越说越小声，最后一个字被他吞下去了。  
贺朝要炸了。  
万达和刘存浩见这边好像吵起来了，赶紧往这边凑了点，才发现谢俞倒在贺朝怀里，而贺朝阴沉着脸，身上散发的恐怖气息让身边的气温都低了几度。  
万达：“俞哥怎么啦？不舒服吗？”  
刘存浩：“要不要找个卡座休息一下？”  
贺朝把谢俞从椅子上抱下来，眉目间都是戾气：“不用，我先带他回去了。”说完让谢俞搭着自己的肩，另一只手环过他的腰，半搀扶地把他带了出去，着急地招了辆出租车，带着谢俞一起进了后座。  
从刚才开始谢俞就没再说过话，一直处在迷迷糊糊的状态，上了车后就开始有些清醒了。他猜到自己应该是喝了什么东西了，大概是春药那一类的吧。  
身上的无力感愈来愈重，双腿之间也硬的发疼。他从贺朝身上起来，靠在了车窗边，一只手撑着头，另一只搭在座位边缘狠抓着，但却因为失力微微颤抖。  
贺朝担心地看着自家小朋友，抓住了那只用力的手，把他向自己拉近，伸手搭在他的腰上。  
谢俞闷哼一声，忍不住轻轻抖了一下，动作略带慌张地拨开放在腰间的手，咬了咬牙：“别..别碰！”  
谢俞现在浑身上下都敏感的要命，更别提腰这种本身就敏感的地方了。他有些难耐地夹紧了腿，自己蹭了蹭，却不愿意离贺朝那么近。  
贺朝有些着急，催促道：“师傅，我朋友实在不舒服，能再快点么？”  
司机也是好人：“那我抄近道把，两分钟就到了，别急啊。”  
到了家门口，贺朝匆匆忙忙地丢下张一百，说了句不用找就半抱着谢俞回家了。  
看起来药效已经完全开始发作了，谢俞靠在他的肩膀上不停喘息，其中还夹杂着偶尔的小声闷吟，连着发烫的呼吸全部闯入贺朝的耳朵里，让贺朝开门的手抖了一下，连钥匙孔都对了好几下才对上。  
谢俞的手已经钻到贺朝的衣服里了，发烫的手心胡乱摸着，谢俞鼻子里哼出一声满足的叹息：“好凉..”  
贺朝已经开始怀疑自己才是吃了春药的人了。  
他把包往沙发上随手一扔，砰的一下关上了门，自己蹬掉鞋子之后又弯下腰帮谢俞脱了，站起身猛地把谢俞摁在了门上。而对方脑子糊成了浆糊还没能反应过来，就被凶狠地抬着下巴堵住了嘴。  
令人脸红心跳的喘息声和交换津液的水声在安静的屋子里响起，传到两人的耳朵里时又被放大了十倍。贺朝一手用力搂着谢俞的后腰，一手死死地扣着他的后脑，舔过他口腔里一颗颗齿贝后，揪住他发烫的舌头不管不顾地搅弄起来。  
谢俞本来就浑身无力，这下是真的腿软了，腿间还涨的一抽一抽的疼，只能抓着贺朝的衣领和腰间的衣料，微张着嘴承受对方铺天盖地的吻。  
“唔..站不住..了..放开..”谢俞推了推贺朝，腰间的手一松，他就坐在了地上。  
贺朝这才真正看清谢俞的样子。  
他的小朋友满脸潮红，黑发耷拉在额前，眼睛旁边蒸出了一圈粉色，嘴唇被刚才的激吻亲的有些肿了，还泛着水光，他坐在地上无精打采地靠着墙，双腿还在来回蹭着，胸前起起伏伏，那两个小点也因为药效挺立起来，隔着衣服都看得到轮廓。  
贺朝觉得全身上下的血液都在往下身涌。  
他上前像抱小孩一样面对面地把谢俞抱起来，谢俞也很顺从地搂上他的脖子，被他带进了卧室。  
贺朝把他放在床上，就开始帮他脱衣服。  
谢俞哪管得了那么多，下身疼了太久了，他只想赶紧射出来，自己的手又总是在发抖，怎么样都解不开皮带，最后开始着急了，只能跟贺朝求助：“帮帮我..难受..下面好疼..哥..”他的声音浸在情欲里，特别是那一声“哥”，把贺朝眼睛都喊红了。  
他三下五除二地解开了谢俞的皮带，褪下他的裤子，握住帮他打出来。它被勒在裤子里好一会儿，都有些发紫的迹象了，硬得不成样子，才没撸几下，就吐出浓稠的体液。  
谢俞在被握住的瞬间就软了腰，闭着眼睛抓着贺朝的另一只手，浑身颤抖地喘息低吟。  
射出来之后好了点，但依然精神奕奕地挺立在腿间。  
贺朝俯身埋首在谢俞胸前，吮吸着其中一点，又伸出手玩弄另一点，再顺着自己男朋友的腹肌一路往下吻着，最后亲了一下它的顶端。  
谢俞一瞬间大脑迷茫了，又清楚对方想干什么，身体先激烈的给出了反应。他两只手都轻轻抓住了对方的头发，眼睛里全是水汽，睁大眼睛看着贺朝。  
下一秒，贺朝就含了进去。  
谢俞全身都麻了，身体敏感度是平时的十倍，快感也是。他的十指深深插入贺朝的黑发里，忍不住挺了挺腰，脸上的神色有些迷茫。  
贺朝用舌尖舔弄着顶上的小口，给他做了十几个个深喉后用力一吸，谢俞又失神地射了出来。而腿间的东西还是半硬着，让谢俞感到烦躁。  
贺朝凑上前吻住自家小朋友，在他耳边低沉地笑着说：“今天的小朋友射的真快。”  
谢俞睫毛上沾满了泪水，平常冷冷的声线也消失的无影无踪：“那是因为药效！”  
“那射了两次还硬，是不是因为我不进来这儿——”贺朝说着，裹着厚厚的润滑剂的一根手指就探了进去：“就没办法满足？”  
“说什么骚话！闭..闭嘴！”谢俞瞪了他一眼，就伸手打算自己撸出来。  
贺朝哪里会如他愿。他解开领带迅速把谢俞的双手绑了起来，举过他的头顶，自己俯下身吻过谢俞的大腿，再吻上胸前，叼着其中一颗含糊不清，加多了两根手指：“听到了吗，你这里咕啾咕啾的声音。”  
谢俞像是破罐子破摔了，倒在枕头上半遮着眼，不打算回答。贺朝却又凑到他耳边，舔了一圈耳廓之后舌头就色情地钻进了耳洞，就着手指抽插的频率在他的耳洞里进进出出，非要把谢俞弄的忍不住哼叫着偏着头躲避。  
相处了那么久，也做了很多次了，小朋友的腺体在哪他清清楚楚，但进进出出的手指就是不碰那里，故意避着。  
谢俞终于崩不住了，前面的还硬着立在那里，手却被控制住，对方知道自己的点在哪但就是故意不碰，体内的药效也还在发作。  
谢俞不轻不重地踩住贺朝的裤裆，揉了两下，乘他手上力度一松，挣脱了出来，一下子把贺朝翻了个身，半坐在床头，而自己跨坐上去。  
他毫不客气地扒下贺朝的裤子，扶着发烫的柱身就准备往下坐，贺朝伸手托住他的屁股：“还没戴套..”  
谢俞一下子拍开他的手，喘了两声，边往下坐边小声嘟囔了一句：“内射吧。”  
贺朝听着这话先是一愣，然后就开始死死盯着谢俞不放。  
完全进去的时候，两人都发出了一声满足的叹息。  
贺朝稍微抽出来了一点，又用力顶了进去，压着腺体暧昧的研磨。谢俞忍不住泄出一声哼叫，抬起那双湿淋淋的眼睛望向贺朝。贺朝猝不及防跌进他的双眼，陷入了名为情欲的漩涡，抬手就准备把男朋友摁倒，压在床上狠狠地操，把人操哭最好。  
可谢俞眼睛又眯了起来，眉毛紧缩，一手发狠把贺朝摁了回去，居高临下地瞥了他一眼，声音低沉暗哑：“别动。”  
贺朝第一次在床上看到这样的谢俞，主动，霸道，控制欲强，这些平日做爱时只会发生在贺朝身上的词却一下子在谢俞身上显现出来，最主要的是，贺朝觉得自己被撩到了。  
谢俞被绑住的手挂在贺朝后颈上，一声不吭地上下动了起来，让那根怒涨的肉棒在自己的发烫的甬道中摩擦，一次又一次地顶过自己的腺体，也不知道贺朝脑子里到底装着什么玩意儿，体内的那一根又大了好几圈，把他撑的满满的。  
他己经浸在快感里出不来了，每次的剐蹭都能让他从尾椎骨一路酸麻到大脑，而他也不知道自己在说什么，甚至不清楚自己有没有讲话。  
可贺朝听见了，他的小朋友摁着他的肩膀，不停地在他耳边吐着热气，喘息闷吟里夹杂着破碎的话语，但每一个字都刺激着贺朝的神经：“唔..好胀..怎么..又变大了...哈..哥..哥哥..”  
下身在紧致湿润又温暖的甬道里不停进出，耳边是爱人在平时碍于颜面从来不会说的话，如果说这些是微微有些钝的刀片，那那一声“哥哥”就一定是一把锋利的剪刀，毫不犹豫地剪断了贺朝脑中理智的线。  
他猛的一下推倒了谢俞，没了姿势的限制后，他开始大开大合的操弄起来，算准了角度往里顶，每一下都死死地压着腺体怼过去，惹得谢俞浑身都在颤抖。  
他用力往里一顶，肉棒进到前所未有的深度。他感受着那里细细密密的嘬吸照顾，感觉头皮一阵发麻。他边笑边喘着抚上谢俞精瘦的小腹，轻轻摁压着，好像要摁出自己的形状来：“舒服吗？嗯？”  
谢俞后穴猛的一缩，慌忙抓住了那只放在小腹上的手，一声“操”脱口而出，带着浓重的哭腔和暧昧，听的贺朝只想更狠的欺负他。  
在几十下凶猛的顶弄后，谢俞终于是受不住了，身前那根在毫无抚慰的情况下可怜兮兮地射了出来，后穴也不受控制地筋挛紧缩，紧紧咬着贺朝的下身不放。动情的眼泪顺着眼睫流了下来，腰腹还在因为生理反应发着抖。他望着天花板，喃喃地说：“唔..舒服..”  
贺朝撩起他的刘海，温柔地吻过他的眉眼，鼻梁，再到嘴唇，最后跟他交换了一个粘腻的湿吻，对他说：“再坚持一下，我们再来一次，好吗？”  
谢俞大脑还迷糊着，下身又开始被撞击。刚高潮完的身体已经没办法在承受第二次了，他也射不出什么东西了，只能无力地让贺朝停下：“别..别弄了..我没东西..唔..射了...”  
贺朝拆下他手上的领带，绑在了谢俞颤颤巍巍又站起来的柱身上，顺手撸了两下：“没办法，我还没射呢。”用手摁住了谢俞两只手的手腕。  
贺朝又开始新的一轮操干，等谢俞感到下身一阵酸胀，却被绑的紧紧的时候，他还是忍不住了：“好累..别弄我了..傻逼..我要射..嗯哈..解开啊..” 贺朝笑着捏紧了他的手腕，说：“叫声老公，我就给你松开。”  
谢俞皱起眉头：“想都别..啊..混蛋！慢点..啊..”  
贺朝突然又提了速度，每一下又深又猛，内壁被狠狠地摩擦，谢俞的呜咽声都跟不上频率。  
“就一声，叫了就给你解开了。”贺朝向劝诱似的圈住它，虚虚地上下撸了几下，还用修剪整齐的指甲在小口那里不轻不重地扣了扣，身下的速度也不减反增。  
“你.快给我...解开啊..”谢俞快要被逼疯了。  
“说过条件了哦，选择权在你。”贺朝附身在谢俞锁骨上认真地种着草莓。  
“我..呃..哼..”谢俞实在是叫不出口，但是下身涨的不行，腺体又被狠狠欺负，谢俞只能放弃，冰冷的声线带着哭腔和情欲小声说：“老..老公..快给老子解开！”  
贺朝听着自家小朋友的服软，只觉下腹抽着疼。他一手快速的解开了领带，一手紧扣着谢俞的腰往里冲撞。  
在某一下被深深操进去的时候，谢俞感到一阵阵滚烫的体液拍打在他的腺体上，把他烫的直打着哆嗦，也跟着射出了一些半透明的液体。  
贺朝慢慢退出来，撩开谢俞已经被汗打湿的刘海，低头贴了贴他因为急喘而有些发干的嘴角。  
谢俞眼前一片朦胧，眼睛被泪水糊住了，他慢慢眨了眨眼睛，想抬手抹掉还粘在睫毛上的泪珠，却是一点也不想动了，只是蜷了一下手指，自暴自弃地躺在床上，慢慢缓神。  
贺朝把他从床上抱下来，去浴室做清理。两个人坐在浴缸里，谢俞筋疲力尽地靠着贺朝，懒洋洋地享受着热水给他身体上的疲惫带来的舒缓。  
贺朝把热水往自家小朋友身上有一捧没一捧地浇着，下巴抵上他的发顶，末了又低头在上面吻了一下，含糊不清地问：“还难受吗？”  
“难受也是你这个傻逼搞得。”   
贺朝也不反驳，伸手抱住谢俞的腰，把头放在他的颈窝里，说：“什么乱七八糟的东西你也敢喝？都不知道是谁给的，要不是我在那里，谁知道你会不会被强了，”  
谢俞“啧”了一声，本想转头给他一肘子，放在腰间的手却缓缓收紧。贺朝小声嘀咕刚才没说完的话：“你真是——吓死我了。”语气里还带着一丝不易察觉的担心后怕，把他伸出去的手臂轻轻怼了回来。  
东楼大佬也不是什么都不怕。  
谢俞轻轻呼出一口气，微微侧过头，在贺朝的侧脸上亲了一下，语气里是无奈与愧疚：“抱歉，下次不会了。”  
贺朝闻言抬起了头，凑上前轻轻咬了下小朋友的唇瓣：“不会有下次了。”两人相视一笑。  
不论你看起来有多强大，我都会永远在你身后保护你。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢观看！


End file.
